


Leaving for War

by Chocobofever



Series: Jealousy AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy for a man to leave his lover, even if he must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving for War

**East Gate, Village of Konoha**  
10:42 AM

It was dark and rainy, the perfect day to leave for war. Iruka had been dreading this day for months, knowing that his alpha, his chosen one, was bound to be one of those deployed if war broke out.

"Take care, okay? Even if I can't be there to watch over you. I left money under the loose board on the stairs. Yeah, you know the one," Kakashi said with a quick smile. "It should be...Enough. In best case scenario you won't even need it."

Iruka leaned forward to place a kiss on his alpha's cheek, pulling at his neck and hair, needing to feel him close for this last moment. It was amazing to think how far they'd come since their forced marriage, to think Iruka would miss Kakashi so much before the alpha had even left.

"I'll be fine. I'm not as helpless as I like to pretend," said Iruka.

Kakashi grinned. "Oh? So you admit to taking advantage of me?"

"Yes," said Iruka happily. "And you're entirely unable to stop me."

Kakashi hummed against his ear and Iruka felt arousal tickle down his spine. He shuddered, then looked up shyly, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Your pheromones are spiking," noted Kakashi curiously.

Iruka flushed and quite rudely shoved the alpha off him. Kakashi grunted, but looked suddenly very interested.

"Now you've gotta tell me what's got you in a twist."

"Kakashi," Iruka said in warning.

"You're not being fair, Iruka," said Kakashi. "Tell me. Please. I'll be left thinking about it for months if your don't."

"It's embarrassing," Iruka said.

"I like embarrassing," said Kakashi. "It's something perverted, isn't it?"

"It's not!" Iruka denied. "It's... Well, it's sweet."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, like one of his nindogs. "You're embarrassed over something... Sweet?" he asked.

Iruka was utterly red now and he looked from side to side to see if anybody was looking before hiding his face into his alpha's chest. Kakashi's arms automatically wrapped around him like a protective cocoon.

"Iruka? I was just teasing you... You don't have to say if you don't want to," said Kakashi.

Iruka let all air out of his lungs, sagging like a leaking balloon. "I was thinking that next time you're deployed I wouldn't mind being pregnant with your child."

"You were thinking that next time I'm deployed you wouldn't mind..." Suddenly Kakashi got it and he choked, eyes widening to be the size of saucers.

 

**East Gate, Konoha Village**  
11:02 AM

Iruka was, rather surprisingly, quite satisfied as he finally bid Kakashi good bye. It didn't matter that the alpha had failed to say the right thing; being unable to say anything at all and having to be guided away by Ibiki himself was almost as good. Yes, most satisfactory indeed.

Iruka sniggered, muffling the sound into his hand.

 

**East of Konoha Village**  
11:02 AM

"Hatake," said Ibiki.

"Hm?"

"Put the mask on and get a grip. That's an order."

Kakashi blinked very slowly.

"Oh for the sake of - here," Ibiki said, taking the ANBU mask off Kakashi's hip and shoving it onto the alpha's face so carelessly the man staggered. "At least pretend you've got it under control. You're one of my elite, the kiddies will start deserting if they see you in such a state."

Kakashi rubbed the mask over the nose. "That hurt," he said.

"It will hurt a lot worse if you don't get your mind out of the gutter, _right now._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... Haha. I love alpha/omega dynamics, this is just a little tidbit among all the crap I've written. I thought it kind of cute and the KakaIru fandom definitely needs more life, so...


End file.
